dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Rider Chapter Three
After a few hours of searching, Erado did find Goku, who was riding the Flying Nimbus with his son. "GOOOOKUUUUU!!!" Erado yelled into the heavens. Goku, who had excellent hearing, looked down to see who had called him. Seeing Erado, he jumped down. "Hi, Erado. How's training going?" "Just fine." replied the Energy Rider. "I came because Master Roshi told me to learn from personal experience. I've already climbed Korin's Tower, and I know what I want to do next, but I'll need your help." Goku scratched his head with his free hand (the other was holding Gohan's hand), and said "I don't see how I can help." "You can." Erado assured him. "Master told me about the Dragon Balls. I want to search for them, but I don't know the young woman who built the Dragon Radar. I only have a year of training, not a hundred." Goku nodded, understanding. "I see, you want me to get the radar from Bulma!" Erado nodded. "I'll also need an introduction so that I can ask for her help should the need arise." Goku grinned. "So what are you going to wish for?" Erado didn't have an answer for this. "I'm not sure yet. There's nothing I really need besides a weapon, and I can't think of anything that would be appropriate. My body is too small." "Well, you could always wish for a power pole. I used mine when I was young." Erado's eyes flashed in recognition. "I remember Master mentioning that. That's a good suggestion." After dropping Gohan off with Chi Chi, Goku and Erado were on there way to Capsule Corp. Erado, despite all outward appearances, was brimming with anticipation. Never, in all his years roaming the universe, had he seen something that could grant a wish. As they touched down, Erado smelled something he didn't recognize at first. After searching his memory, he found what it was. Fossil Fuels, or rather, the grease from them. It was usually used as a lubricant. I understand, he thought, this is a workshop. When they entered, Erado saw a young woman with blue hair. She had a nice figure, by Sebacaen standards, and was bent over a mechanical device, obviously trying to repair it. "Hey, Bulma. How've you been?" asked Goku. Bulma looked up. "Goku!" She ran over and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" She noticed Erado. "Who's this? He has a tail. Is he your son?" Goku laughed. "Not exactly. It's kind of a long story. He needs the Dragon Radar. He's in training, and searching for the Dragon Balls is good for that." Bulma, who usually thought ahead, had the radar with her. "Here you go. I tried to make this model a little sturdier so you wouldn't break it again." Goku scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I wouldn't worry about that. Erado is pretty careful, right?" as he said the last word, Goku turned to Erado, but Erado made no response. He had activated the radar, and there was a Dragon Ball to the south. Erado ran south at full speed, leaving a new hole in the south wall of Bulma's workshop. While Bulma marveled at the boy's speed, Goku made a quiet exit before she had a chance to yell at him. Erado, meanwhile, was almost on top of his first Dragon Ball. Literally. He had already dug down several feet, and was nearing his target. Once he had it, he ran for the next one. He did this over and over, not stopping for sleep. He would have ignored eating as well, but his Saiyan body wouldn't allow that. Within two days, he had them all, and was ready to summon the Dragon. He had also decided on a wish. It was true that he needed a weapon, but in his (considerable) experience, the best weapon was knowledge. "Eternal Dragon! Rise and grant my wish!" At his command, the Dragon Balls began to glow brighter and brighter until, in a great explosion of light, the dragon appeared. "Tell me your wish, so that I may grant it." Erado looked up. "I wish to understand everything about the body I inhabit!" The Dragon's red eyes glowed, and Erado's mind was flooded with information. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell." Erado didn't hear him, nor did he notice when the Dragon Balls flew away. He was still processing all the information he had just received. Erado wasn't sure how long he lay there. When he did finally recover, he looked at his watch (a gift from Master Roshi). According to the built in calendar, it had been about three days since he summoned the dragon. As if on cue, his stomach let out a rumble that could have caused an avalanche. He looked around for food, and found an abundance of fruit trees and bushes. once he had eaten his fill (every piece of fruit he could get his hands on), he began to consider all that Shenron had given him. Because he had asked to "understand" his new body, he had been given not only an abundance of knowledge about his own body, but vast knowledge about Humans and Saiyans alike. He remembered something his Luxan host had once said. "In order to truly understand something, you have to know everything everything there is to know. Otherwise, understanding is an illusion." Erado thought he was just trying to sound smart, but the alien might have been onto something. So much for 1,200 cycles of experience he thought to himself. Despite the drawback of losing three days, the wish had definitely been worth it. He know understood his ki fully, and had figured out how to fly. Wishing to test his new skills, he took of like a rocket. Many of his hosts had been pilots, so he was already skilled at maneuvering. He landed about two hours later, and once again went through his newly acquired knowledge. He was very interested in this "Super Saiyan" ability. Apparently, any Saiyan could do it, and the ability was also available to Saiyan/Human hybrids. However, only one Saiyan in the last 10,000 years had managed it, and even then it was only because he had the right genetics. The ability was dormant in all other Saiyans. "Well," Erado said aloud, "let's see what I can do about that." Month after month, he continuously pushed his limits, trying to unlock the transformation, but with no success. He had managed to increase his power, but that was to be expected with the amount of training he was doing. He was no closer than he had been to achieving Super Saiyan status. Towards the end of his training, he reached a level of anger and self-loathing he hadn't felt since his adolescence, and young energy riders are many times more emotional than young humans. It was in this moment, when he had become convinced that all his efforts had been in vain, and he cried to the heavens saying "Why can't I do this?!", that it finally happened. His muscles bulged, his eyes turned from black to turquoise, and his hair turned to golden spikes. At first, he didn't realize what was happening. The adrenaline rush, combined with his despair, caused him to go into a berserker rage. He destroyed a nearby mountain range and a forest in seconds. He was about to blast a lake in order to kill it's fish, when he saw his reflection. He calmed down, which caused him to revert to normal. "He. He He. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I did it! I finally did it!" His jubilation radiated from his body. It was literally tangible. That night, he slept soundly for the first time since his wish. Chapter Four Chapter Menu Category:Fan Fiction